


SK8RZ

by T3T2U



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skateboarding, Skater | AU, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3T2U/pseuds/T3T2U
Summary: George, Karl and Quackity can't skate. But that doesn't stop them from going to the skate park to watch other people skate. One day, a new group shows up at the park, and a particular member catches George's eye.or..Dream's a skater boy and George is awkward.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	SK8RZ

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is my first fic so enjoy!
> 
> If any of the content creators ever feel uncomfortable with the contents of this fic ill take it down straight away.
> 
> enjoy !

\--- GEORGE POV ---

‘GEORGE LOOK!” Karl squeals, pointing excitedly at the fridge, “THEY HAVE THE WHITE FLAVOUR”

George looks up from his phone and glances over at Karl, who's beginning to pile up cans of monster into his basket. 

“Karl, you know if you drink that much monster your piss will come out neon green,and it isn’t “white flavour” it’s white COLOUR.” George sighs, rolling his eyes, a smile on his lips.

“He can’t help it Gogy! He has something we like to call a caffeine addiction.” Quackity giggles, emerging from the pet isle, holding a pink collar. “I found you a pretty collar, Georgie! So everyone knows how much of a bitch you are!”

George takes one look at the collar and turns away from Quackity to face Karl who is laughing hysterically.

“Quackity, you are into some weird shit.” He says, averting his attention back to his phone, checking the time. 4:34pm. They’d been in the grocery store for half an hour and still hadn’t bought anything.

“Okay guys! I got us all stocked up and ready to go!” Karl exclaims, “Quackity, it's your turn to pay!” Quackity’s smile immediately disappears off his face.

“Karrrlllll, can Gogy pay pleaaaase, I don’t have any money!” Quackity begs, holding onto Karls sleeve, pretending to cry.

“Quackity, you are SO annoying, I’ll pay this time but you have to pay next time” George rolls his eyes laughing, then turns to walk in the direction of the cash register.

“Gogy! You are my saviour! My lord! My God!” Quackity exclaims as they all make their way over to pay.

Once they are out of the store they all climb into Karl’s beaten up sedan and George steals the Aux and plugs his phone in. 

“George, I wanted to play my music.” Quackity complains from the back seat of the car.

“No, I paid, I get Aux perms.” George grins.

Quackity lefts out a huff and settles down. 

It isn’t a long drive to the skatepark, so they only take 10 minutes to arrive at the park. Once they find a parking spot they all climb out of the car, holding 3 cans of monster each and walk up the path to sit on the hill overlooking the skatepark.

“Geez,” Quackity says, “This must’ve cost a fortune, good thing we have our sugar daddy George with us!” Quackity winks at Karl who giggles at the comment.

George rolls his eyes and opens a can of monster, shifting his attention to the skatepark. There aren’t too many people there, just a few of the people who skate there regularly every Sunday, grinding on ramps and going up and down half pipes.

“Look!” Karl exclaims, pointing to the bowl, “There’s a new group here today!”

George and Quackity turn to the bowl and sure enough there is a new group, there’s a guy with black hair with a white bandana tied around his head, skating in the bowl, a taller man wearing a yellow sweater and a maroon beanie, who is talking to two younger looking boys, one with blonde hair and a red and white shirt, and one in a forest green sweater with a bee on it, there’s also another man, standing towards the back of the group, he’s wearing a lime green hoodie and has dirty blonde hair, he must’ve felt George’s eyes lingering on him because he glanced up to where George was and winked at him. George’s eyes widened as he quickly looked at his monster can, a million thoughts raced through his head but one stood out in particular, did he just wink at George? George's thoughts are interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turns his head to find Karl giggling hysterically. 

“You okay Georgie? You’re looking kinda flustered there,” Quackity laughs,”Who were you staring at?” Quackity wiggles his eyebrows and smirks.

“No one, I uh, just spaced out for a sec.” George retorts, taking a sip of his monster.

“Oh yeah yeah, why do you turn so red when you space out Georgie?” Karl chimes in.

“I-It’s just hot today okay?” George stutters, his face growing more and more red by the second.

“Hm, okay sure, so you won’t mind if we invite the new group to come sit with us right? We bought too many monsters and we won’t finish it all!” Quackity says with fake distress in his voice. Karl giggles and drinks some more of his monster.

Quackity cups his hands around his mouth and shouts out to the group in the bowl.

“HEY GUYS, WANT SOME FREE MONSTER? WE BOUGHT TOO MUCH” Quackity yells.

George buries his face in his hands and the group look up confused at first, then nod and begin making their way up the hill. The two younger boys race up the hill and the one in the red and white shirt wins, due to his long legs. 

“I WON” he calls back down the hill to the shorter one in the green sweater, George looks up from the light blue folds of his sweater and looks at the boy.

“Hey! That was unfair Tommy! You have longer legs than me AND you got a head start!” The shorter exclaimed, running up the remainder of the hill.

“No you’re just a little bitch boy, Tubbo” Tommy teases, clapping a hand onto Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo looks down at the ground with a sad look on his face. “I’m kidding big man.” Tommy jokes.

“Tommy, stop being mean to Tubbo.” The tall man in the yellow sweater has made his way up the hill and is glaring at Tommy.

“I did Wilbur, stop being a dickhead, dickhead.” Tommy huffs.

Wilbur turns to Karl, Quackity and George with a smile on his face and extends his hand, shaking Karl, Quackity and Georges hand in greeting.

“Sorry about those two, they can be a bit of a handful at times.” He laughs,”I’m Wilbur and this is my little brother Tommy and his best friend Tubbo.” He says, gesturing towards each one as he says their names.

“Nice to meet you, Wilbur! I’m Quackity, this is Karl and this is George” Quackity introduces.

Quackity has always been so outgoing and extroverted, George has never really liked talking to people and it was a miracle that Karl and Quackity even became friends with him. George envied Quackity, with no malice of course, he just wished he could speak to people with that much ease. George turned his attention away from Wilbur, Quackity and Karl’s conversation and looked down the hill. The guy with the black hair and the man in the lime green hoodie were walking up the hill, in the middle of a conversation. The guy in the green hoodie glanced up at George and smiled, then returned back to his conversation. This was the second time in less than 10 minutes that this mystery man has made George blush.

The man in the green hoodie and the man with the black hair reach the group and greet Karl and Quackity. George’s gazed is fixed on the taller man, he subconsciously notices how his dirty blonde hair looks almost golden in the sunlight and the warmth in his voice as he talks, his eyes lighting up, looking like bright green gems. George feels a sharp kick in his side and sees Karl smiling down at him, offering a hand to help him stand up. George takes it and straightens up, brushing the grass off his legs. He looks up and his eyes meet the blonde’s. George hadn’t really noticed how tall the blonde was until now and it was, to say the least, a little bit intimidating.

“Hello, I’m Clay” the blonde extends his hand towards George and George carefully shakes it. 

“I’m George,” he replies slowly. Clay looks him up and down and smiles. 

“Nice to meet you George,” Clay grins.

George blushes and turns his head. He bends down and picks up an unopened can of monster. He straightens up and hands it to Clay.

“Nice to meet you too, Clay” George says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, first chapter done, sorry it was a bit short, the chapters are going to get longer as the story goes on and i'm gonna try to update it as often as i can with school and all but i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
